Pandora (Rambo: The Force Of Freedom)
Pandora (voiced by Mona Marshall) is an antagonist in the episode ’Raid On Las Vegas’ of the TV series ‘Rambo: The Force Of Freedom’. She is a sexy, skimpily-dressed panther trainer and a henchwoman for General Warhawk. Pandora aids General Warhawk in his plot to raid Las Vegas. She is the star attraction of the nightclub ‘The Pink Swan’. Pandora first appears on-stage doing a performance with her panther. She does very well and gets a shower of applause. Meanwhile, Rambo’s female ally Cat sneaks into Pandora’s room. She manages to find and encrypted message from General Warhawk! Pandora comes in and sends her panther at Cat; the heroine defeats it easily and kicks the bad girl, sending her flying out of the room! Running, Cat makes her way onto stage where she is attacked by the panther; sending the showgirls running. Pandora uses her knife to cut through the curtain and uses her whip to bind Cat. She is later seen questioning Cat along with General Warhaw. When Rambo attacks the building, Pandora is shocked but she sends her panther at him, which knocks the hero off the roof! Luckily, he survives. Pandora forces Cat into a helicopter, and gets in with Warhawk. She appears again at the end of the episode, furious at Rambo for ruining the villains raid on Las Vegas. Pandora once again sends the panther after Rambo, while she and Cat battle it out. Pandora showcases her martial arts abilities by sending a kick towards Cat; she dodges and flips Pandora. Meanwhile Rambo is fighting the panther in the fountain, eventually subduing it. Cat gives the bad girl a final flip and sends her flying into the fountain, humiliating her! Pandora is next seen arrested vowing to Rambo and the rest that Warhawk will get her out but sadly that never happens as she is only seen in this episode. Gallery Pandora Rambo The Force Of Freedom 01.jpg|Pandora with her panther Pandora Rambo The Force Of Freedom 02.jpg|Pandora finds Cat snooping around Pandora Rambo The Force Of Freedom 03G.gif|Cat knocks the evil villainess down Pandora Rambo The Force Of Freedom 04G.gif|Pandora binds Cat with her whip Pandora Rambo The Force Of Freedom 05.jpg|Watching a bound Cat Pandora Rambo The Force Of Freedom 06.jpg|The villains notice Rambo Pandora Rambo The Force Of Freedom 07.jpg|Forcing Cat on board Pandora Rambo The Force Of Freedom 08.jpg|The evil Pandora waiting for the heroes Pandora Rambo The Force Of Freedom 09.jpg|"Kill Rambo!" Pandora Rambo The Force Of Freedom 10G.gif|Pandora loses her whip Pandora Rambo The Force Of Freedom 11G.gif|Failing with a flying kick Pandora Rambo The Force Of Freedom 12G.gif|Cat throws Pandora into the fountain Pandora Rambo The Force Of Freedom 13.jpg|A humiliated villainess Pandora Rambo The Force Of Freedom 14.jpg|The evil Pandora is arrested for her crimes Pandora Rambo The Force Of Freedom 15.jpg|"General Warhawk will get me out!" Category:1980s Category:Animal Weapon Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bare-Handed Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Catfight Category:Choker Necklace Category:Comical Defeat Category:Conspirator Category:Freud Buster Category:Henchwoman Category:High Heels Category:Humiliated Category:Kidnapper Category:Knife Category:Lawful Evil Category:Leotard Category:Low Cut Top Category:Martial Artist Category:Show Business Category:Showgirl Category:Sociopath Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Wetlook Category:Whip Category:Fate: Arrested